From the Diary of Hungary
by Xascul
Summary: Hungary writes about her time as a servant in Holy Roman Empire's house.
1. Entry 1

Hey all! I wanted to try a new fic here and wanted to go deeper into Hungary's life as she is a wonderful character in my opinion, but doesn't get much screen time as she is only a minor character. I also wanted to showcase a more detailed relationship between herself, Austria and a younger Italy as that is only brushed upon by the anime and manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

From the Diary of Hungary

Dear Diary,

My name is Elizabeth Héderváry, but you can call me Hungary. I wanted to write about my thoughts here. It is hard to know where to begin writing this exactly, as this is my first time writing in a diary, so here goes something!

I was given this diary a few days ago by Mr. Holy Roman Empire, my new Master. I guess I should tell you about him and how I got here to begin with. In my youth, I enjoyed chasing horses around the countryside. I may not look it, but I am pretty strong! I have been trained in all manners of fighting including swordsmanship, horseback riding and my favorite, archery. One day, while I was out chasing this beautiful white horse, I stumbled across this strange fellow. I was quite sorry that I literally bumped into him but he did not seem to mind. To show he bore no ill will, he invited me to his house.

This strange person was Holy Roman Empire, and although he did not control Rome itself, I can tell that he wished to have the heritage of the legendary Roman Empire.

When I arrived at his house, rather I should say his manor, I was so stunned that I nearly passed out on the floor. Never in my life had I seen a manor this big before and never have I been treated so.....politely by a gentleman. He had one of his servants serve me tea and we talked for a few hours. I was......not used to talking so cordially as I.......happened to be a bit of a tomboy and was known to be combative around the people I knew.

Ah, I have to get to bed now as it is very late. I have to get up early tomorrow as Mr. Holy Roman Empire is going to introduce me to the other tenants of the manor as well as give me a run down of my daily tasks and duties. I was given this really nice room over looking the lake. It has its own balcony and everything! I hope to write in you more as time goes on!

-Elizabeth


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary,

Well today was my first day as a maid in the Holy Roman Empire household and I must say it was quite fun indeed. I awoke this morning just as the sun's rays began to shine through the windows. I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to the entrance hall where Mr. Holy Roman Empire was already waiting for me.

I gave a small bow and he gestured for me to follow him. He led me through a corridor to the kitchen. He told me this was the main kitchen where I would be working mainly. He instructed another maid to show me around and explain the various chores and cooking wares. After an hour of instruction, I was given a set of maid's clothes to change into. Every morning, this was the outfit that I was to change into. Don't get me wrong, I actually liked the outfit, especially the white apron! I changed into my new uniform and looked in the mirror and I squealed as it looked so cute! I even had a matching bonnet to wear!

So from then on I was taught how to cook and clean properly, and I never knew there was so many ways to hold a broom properly. Having fought in several wars prior to my new employment, I must say that being a maid was much easier.

Mr. Holy Roman Empire was kind enough to give me a tour of the mansion, or at least a part of it. He would walk down one hall, turn a corner, and there would be three more halls in every direction. There seemed to be an endless amount of doors and windows and staircases, it was a wonder how the tenants were able to find their way around. I suppose it comes with experience.

The Master led me into another room, a fairly large on at that. There was a desk in one corner, an area with several chairs and couches arranged neatly around a fireplace, and a large bed on the other end of the room. The room was not empty, as there was someone sitting in the chair behind the desk.

Mr. HRE announced himself and the man stood up from his desk. He looked slightly taller than me and was dressed in a green, military uniform, not unlike mine when I am fighting. He had a blob of blonde hair and blue eyes. He bowed to both of us and introduced himself as Vash Zwingli, or Switzerland.

He did not say much, and Mr. HRE explained his position and what he was doing in his manor. We left his room a few minutes later and I never got to see much of him though afterwards.

Oh dear, I have to wrap this entry up for now. But before I fall asleep, I wish to tell you about another person I met today. We entered into another room further down the hall, and before Mr. HRE had a chance to introduce him, I forgot that I was a maid yelled and tackled the person down. It was my old friend, Roderich Edelstein, better known as Austria. There was no mistaken his neatly groomed black hair and rich clothing, I could recognize them anywhere! I was so happy to see him here as I have not seen him for a while. I could feel my heart leap into my throat when Mr. HRE informed me that in addition to my regular duties, I will be serving Mr. Edelstein as well!

I let go of Mr. Edelstein as he was quite shocked by my sudden move and asked him if he remembered who I was. He merely nodded but did not smile. I tried to pry a little but he just said in a rather quite voice that he had a lot of work to do and wished to be left alone in peace.

I felt a little disappointed and after we left his room, I felt that I would do my best to fill this manor with happiness now that I would be living and serving together with my childhood friend. That is all for today.

-Elizabeth

* * *

Please read and review! You may get a kiss from Hungary if you do!


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,

Things are quite lively here and it is never a dull moment in this house. I don't get to see Mr. HRE that much as he is out most of the time trying to conquer other nations and working hard to rebuild the legendary Roman Empire. When he is out, Mr. Edelstein takes care of affairs around here, seems to be like Mr. HRE's second-in-command.

Ah, I guess I should explain more of Mr. Edelstein, since you probably have not heard of him. Before Mr. HRE took me under his wing, I used to live a carefree, nomadic life in the plains of southeast Europe. At one point I was taken under the care of Mr. Ottoman Empire, but that was time was quite short. I am a little embarrassed to say that I used to pick on Mr. Edelstein when we were kids. Now that I think on it, I used to pick on a lot of the kids at the time. I remember that during the 10th century, I went on numerous raids across Europe and I can still hear the cries and prayers of the kids to 'save us from the arrows of Hungary!' I believed I mentioned that I am quite skilled at archery. Ah, those were really great times for me when I used to have all of southeastern Europe for myself.

Anyways, one day, I went on a raid and I was about to fight Mr. Edelstein, but I stopped. He told me that I was not my enemy and that Romania, to the south of me was. After that realization, we started becoming good friends and I concentrated my raids on Romania and around the Russian borders instead. Romania, when he living with Ottoman Empire, tried to force me to join, but since the Great Schism of the Church broke out, my King at the time decided that we would be a Western European Christian nation. To this day, I still dislike Romania and we fight more often that I used to with Mr. Edelstein.

Since that time, the smile which I so very much adored disappeared from Mr. Edelstein. He never talked much about what was bothering him, but.....I can tell that he is. I can see it on his face.

During the 1300s, we did not see each other but now I finally do! I had finished up my chores for the day and went to Mr. Edelstein's room to bring him his afternoon tea. I apologized to him if we had gotten off to a bad start, and asked again why did he not seem excited when he saw me. He asked me my name again, and when I replied that my name was Hungary, he seemed quite shocked. He stammered a reply and apologized that he did not recognize me at the time. I set down the tray and asked him how did he not recognize the kid that used to bully him so often. He explained, with his face just the slightest hint of pink that he thought I was a boy at the time.

He stood up from his desk and bowed to apologize to me. I felt my face flush a little as well, and I giggled and said that it was alright. I told him that, to my embarrassment, I myself thought I was a boy until I hit puberty. At that moment, I thought I saw him smile, the first in a long time. I wanted to talk to him more, but he said he had to get back to work. He was currently going over restructuring orders and letters, mainly from angry or disgruntled diplomats of the recently conquered areas.

I feel bad for him, having to work so hard. It is tough enough to manage your own country's affairs and deal with whoever is in charge, but to have to manage many another nation's affairs on top of your own must be tough. I wish I could help him more. He invited me to sit down and drink some tea with him which I happily accepted despite my position, but he said it was for old time's sake. The mood was much better after the tea. It is getting late and I have to get up early again for my duties. Perhaps I can talk about the other tenants in this manor tomorrow because I think they are quite exciting!

-Elizabeth


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary,

Guess what? Starting today, we are going to have a new person living with us and he's so cute! His name is Veneziano Vargas but we just call him Little Ita. One day Mr. Edelstein came back in and brought this little boy along with him. I asked him what the boy with brown hair was doing here, and Mr. Edelstein said that he had just annexed him, and will be in charge of his commerce, politics and the like, in exchange, he too will be working for him for the time being.

The young master said he was going to get back to work, and told young Italy to not wonder off. Before he turned away to leave, he asked the child if he had any questions. The child asked him one question before leaving, 'Will I be served pasta?' to which Mr. Edelstein replied with a firm 'no.' I thought that the young master was being a bit harsh to young Italy, but then again, he was quite strict about rules.

I turned back to my work for a bit and when I looked up after a few minutes, I noticed that young Italy had wondered off somewhere and the young master caught him doodling over a portrait of him in the main hall. I did not mean to pry, but I saw that he gave the newcomer a good spanking. I felt that I should do something, but then I realized that it was not my place to say anything.

I was a little more surprised when he stopped by and asked me to help take care of Little Ita, while he was busy with his work. I was filled with joy at the notion that I might be an older sister! I took the boy by the hand and led him to my quarters to get him some new clothes. I can feel his small fingers wrap tightly around my own hand and I felt bad for him, as the poor little kid seemed so confused and distressed in this new environment.

I helped undress him from his old clothes, well, more like rags from the look of them. He looked slightly under fed now that I've gotten a good look at him. I took out some of my old clothes and dressed him up in it. When I was finished I took a look at him and thought that something was missing. Then it clicked. I pulled out a spare apron and tied it around him. Ah, he looked so cute that I just wanted to cuddle him to death!

He still seemed confused so I tried my best to explain to him what he will be doing in the manor. He did not say much and just followed me around with that innocent and blank expression on his face. I did my best to show Little Ita how to sweep the floors properly, how to mop the floors and how to act in front of the others. When we were cleaning up the parlor, I noticed that he seemed to catch on pretty quick as he imitated my movements with the cloths and bucket of water. Cleaning with other people like this is so much more fun, and the more we cleaned together, the more attached I grew to the boy as I noticed how similar our situations were.

-Elizabeth


	5. Entry 5

Hey there! Sorry for the late update, but here is another entry for Hungary's Diary.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Things have been a little calmer now and we've all seem to one big family. Me and Little Ita have been getting along quite well. We both are in the same boat and have to take care of each other. I am sorry to say that the young Master hasn't been taking care of us as much as I would like. When we were not busy with our cleaning duties, Little Ita would find some paper and ink and draw pictures.

Ah, that's right! I forgot to talk about the other tenants in this manor! How silly of me! I already mentioned about Mr. Zwingli in a previous entry. I can remember, although vaguely, that he was an old friend of the young master's. I remember him telling me that he was a hired mercenary, and in times of war, other nations will pay him good money to help them fight. Hehe, the reason why I remember him, is because when I used to beat up Mr. Edelstein when we were kids, he would always run to Mr. Zwingli for help. I do not see him very much, as he likes to keep to himself and has asked the other tenants not to bother him unless he asks.

Then there is tiny but cute Liechtenstein, or Lili, as we like to call her because it sounds so much cuter. She is wears her hair in two pigtails which just makes her even cuter! She is remarkably humble and doesn't say much as well. I have yet to talk to her myself, but I hear she is a very sweet girl. Then there are the Germania guys in another wing of the manor, Bavaria, Saxony and even Gilbert.

Oh how could I forget about him. And there he was right in front of me, my old friend Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt, otherwise known as Prussia. I cannot believe that he has shown up here! I can't believe I used to pick on the same guy when we were younger! He seems so different now!

But yes, he and I have had a friendly rivalry of sorts when we were kids. We used to fight over everything. But after I was conquered by the Ottoman Empire, I didn't see him nor Mr. Edelstein for several years.

I passed by him after my cleaning duties and he didn't seem to notice me at all. I was downstairs in the kitchen helping to prepare supper when I saw Gilbert again standing in the doorway. He asked me who I was, and I told him that I am merely a maid of this household called Hungary.

He too was shocked like Mr. Edelstein the other day. I wonder why they don't recognize me anymore? Is it because I'm wearing a maid's outfit? That can't be! But he nonetheless followed me around. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't stop. He kept bugging me about Mr. Austria and how that 'piano wuss' was doing.

He had me backed up to the counter and I could feel my face burning up. For some reason he was making me feel really nervous. As he inched closer, my hand found itself scooting over the counter looking for something to hit him with or defend myself with. My hand felt a handle of some sort, and I grabbed on hoping Gilbert would not notice. As he started to lean towards me more, I swung whatever that thing was in my hand at Gilbert and I heard a loud 'bonk' of metal against flesh. He staggered back, and grabbed the side of his face.

"You win this round.......little Hungary. But I'll be back........" he told me, and with that he ran off and I didn't see him again for several days.

I looked down at what I was carrying, and I noticed that my weapon of choice was a black frying pan.

I was not scared as I now had something to defend myself with. Who would ever think that an ordinary cooking utensil would be so useful? Since then I carry it around on a sash in case Gilbert showed up again.

-Elizabeth


	6. Entry 6

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this fic again, here is another short entry of Hungary talking about Austria's piano playing. Next entry I plan to talk a little about Hungary's growing concern for Austria and about his new boss, Charles V.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was a really nice day for me, and I thought I should tell you about it a little. I'm getting more and more used to how things are done here in this house as I've been a maid here for several decades now. My duties consist of primarily cleaning Austria's section of the house, and other miscellaneous chores like feeding the kitchen and doing the laundry. The cooking is taken care of by another group of maids. Sadly, I rarely get the chance to help, even though I really wish to show them how to cook some Hungarian dishes. I only help them out when we have banquets or if they are too overwhelmed and are short on hands.

Anyways, I got to listen to Mr. Austria play his piano in the large music room on the second floor. I had just finished cleaning the parlor and was walking down the hallway when suddenly, I heard music playing from somewhere. At first I wondered who would be playing piano right now. The door was slightly ajar and I took a peak through the doors and nearly dropped my cleaning things at who it was. It was the dear young master playing the piano!

Who would have thought, that the young master, who was so very busy with his work and administrating vast amounts of land, and various other nations, would still have time to play the piano so beautifully. I stood there for a few minutes listening to the wonderful melodies and sounds as his fingers glided and danced over the black and white ivories. When I was a servant living at that damn Turkey's place, pardon my language, I rarely heard such music.

He suddenly stopped and looked in my direction. He got up and said, 'You know Miss Hungary, it is not polite to peek at one's private business."

I told him, "I'm sorry sir. It's just...the music was so beautiful and your playing was impeccable. I..."

"Would you like to take a seat and listen while I play for a few minutes?" he asked and showed me to a stool where I sat down carefully. He took his seat on the bench and began playing another song. For several minutes there was only the sound of music reverberating against the walls and the sounds of Mr. Austria's fingers hitting the keys. Before I knew it, Austria had finished playing his song and suggested that I should get back to work. He face did not change this whole time, which was sad as I wanted to see him smile.

Before I left the room, he said that if I wanted to, I could bring Little Ita along as he too has been overhearing the young Master playing the piano. I thanked him and bowed and left to clean the hallway. As I was scrubbing the suits of armors that lined the walls, I knew that I should be grateful for Austria for taking me in. When I lived in Turkey's house, he was quite cruel to me, often beating me with his rod for the slightest mistake. When I made those same mistakes here, Mr. Austria did not seem to be angry nor did he try to hit me. I suppose he is too much of a gentleman and too timid sometimes, but I still admire him all the same.

-Elizabeth

* * *

Please read and review!


	7. Entry 7

Dear Diary,

Today was an...interesting day to say the least. Mr. Austria got a new boss and within an instant, got control of almost all of Europe except for France and England. How did this happen you may ask? Did he suddenly conquer all those nations? No, I'm Mr. Austria is not that strong. Actually, it was because that his new boss got lucky. His name is His Imperial Majesty, Charles V, and he inherited the lands from the two sides of his parents. Because they were all from ruling houses, as they slowly died out, their lands were inherited by Charles, meaning that now he controlled the lands of Spain, Lombardy, the Low Countries, Italy's younger brother, and Holy Roman Empire.

On one hand, I should be very happy for the young Master. I should be proud and supportive that Mr. Austria has acquired so much land and power. But that is not how I feel sadly. I am quite concerned for the young master. He is barely and adult, and yet several villagers, bureaucrats and politicians come to the mansion and his office everyday and bother him sometimes with the slightest of details. With more land, also comes more administration problems and paperwork. I do hope that they don't resort to violence within their own families. That is just too sad.

Christmas time is coming around and Mr. Austria has been going out shopping. One day, he came up to me and asked if I would like to take Little Ita with me, because he said that he would be taking Mr. HRE as well to buy presents. I thought that was very sweet of him. Just the other day, he had both of us working outside without gloves and coats. I was horrified that Little Ita almost froze to death because Mr. Austria didn't provide us with decent clothing against the cold. When I told him what happened, I could tell he was deeply sorry, even though his face did not show it. He was always bad with expressions, but no matter. He gave both of us the day off so that Little Feliciano could recover, and I could watch him.

A part of me is saying that I should hate Mr. Austria for not caring for us more. But sadly, it is not that simple. Little Feliciano really did try to do his best to do his work. And its not like I do not dislike the young master. I found out that I am actually older than he is, if only a little. He can be cold and aloof but at least he is fair to us. A while back, I was taken into that damn Turk's place and he was very cruel to his servants. So coming here and working for Mr. Austria is not too bad in retrospect.

We went out to buy presents, and he gave me some money and told me that I could buy whatever I wanted, for whomever I wanted. He is normally very frugal, but I suppose he could loosen his purse strings for Christmas. We made sure to buy the two boys a pair of new boots, a traveling cloak for Mr. HRE, and some new clothes for Little Feliciano. I find myself smiling at the moment as when all four of us went out together like that, we were almost like a young family. Almost.

-Elizabeth

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: For thosee of you who don't know, Charles V of Hapsburg once controlled almost all of Europe because of the various marriages and alliances within the Hapsburg family.


End file.
